1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to indicating devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to visual indicating devices having adjustable indicia associated therewith. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a visual indicating device of the type denoted having preformed indicia and erasable writing surfaces associated therewith.
2. Prior Art
There has been disclosed heretofore in the art a plurality of visual indicating devices having adjustable indicia associated therewith. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,976,621; 3,728,807 and 3,776,177. Such devices, however, are, generally, restricted to a single function, i.e. attendance reporting; teaching spelling and the like. The present invention, on the other hand, by proper adjustment can be utilized as an educational report card; restaurant service and food rating device, and for rating other various services.